IzuOcha Week 2020
by EverlastingEvanescence
Summary: My stories for IzuOcha Week 2020 featuring my favorite anime couple; Izuku Midoriya and Ochako Uraraka. Most of these stories will be fluffy and funny, with a hint of drama depending on the theme, featuring various other characters. I hope you enjoy these stories.
1. Day 1: Going Abroad

Going Abroad

"Deku…my train is going to leave in an hour, so would you please let go of my hand?" Ochako Uraraka asked, blushing at the fact that her boyfriend, Izuku Midoriya was holding her hand tightly, though not painfully, with a longing look on his face.

"I know…I…I'll just miss you," Midoriya mumbled, slowly letting go of Uraraka's hand. Uraraka laughed, before cupping Midoriya's cheeks in her hand and giving him a peck on the lips.

"Don't worry about it; I'm just going away for a few days to see my parents," Uraraka explained, letting go of Midoriya and doing a double check on her bags to see if she had everything she needed.

"I know, but…you're going somewhere else with them right? Like deep in the mountains, so we can't talk or email with each other because there's no good cell service or WiFi there, and it sounds terrible to me to not talk to you or see you every day," Midoriya confessed, with his head down and his face turning red. Uraraka's face turned into a frown before she sighed and picked up her bags.

"I know, and it won't be easy for me either, but I don't get to see my parents often and they finally got a good enough job where we can to somewhere nice to celebrate. Plus, we're going to be heroes when we grow up, and we'll have to get used to not seeing each other for long periods of time, so maybe this can be a good thing for us," Uraraka explained. Midoriya looked at Uraraka in shock, as she made excellent points about the disadvantages of being a hero in a relationship and how he would need to get used to it, so he walked up to Uraraka and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"You're right, I'll try and take this in stride, and you go enjoy being with your family. Oh, and…I love you," Midoriya said with a smile on his face.

"I love you too, Deku," Uraraka responded, before she smiled back and nodded, before she opened the door and left with her bags. Midoriya smiled longingly at the door, before taking a deep breath and turning away from the door to try and do something to take his mind off of his departing girlfriend.


	2. Day 2: Injury

Injury

"Hey Deku, how're you feeling?" Ochako Uraraka greeted as she walked into her boyfriend Izuku Midoriya's hospital bed. Midoriya was sporting a cast on his arm, his leg, and a few bandages on his face. Midoriya turned to Uraraka and smiled, as she walked to his bed, and kissed him on the forehead.

"A lot better than I was last night," Midoriya quipped, as Uraraka dragged a chair and sat it next to Midoriya's bed.

"You did a really good job last night. If you hadn't stopped that villain, that orphanage would've been destroyed," Uraraka complimented, gently running her hand through his hair, making sure to keep her pinky finger up to prevent her Quirk from accidentally making Midoriya float to the top of the room.

"Thanks, Ochako, you did a great job keeping those children away from the battle and protecting them," Midoriya complimented back.

"We are a good team, though I wish you could fight someone without injuring yourself," Uraraka admitted, which Midoriya chuckled at.

"Yeah…but that's how I was trained to fight. All Might wasn't exactly known as a defensive fighter," Midoriya admitted before Uraraka got a proverbial light bulb over her head.

"Hey, maybe when you're out of the hospital, I can talk to Gunhead, and have him teach you some self-defense moves, so you don't have to use your fists or feet all the time and keep yourself out of the hospital more often," Uraraka suggested. Midoriya put his head down in thought, remembering what Gunhead Martial Arts had done for Uraraka's abilities and how they had improved her one on one combat abilities.

"You know, that doesn't sound like a bad idea. We can definitely give him a call after I'm released from the hospital, which shouldn't be too long. The doctor said that I should be out of here in a couple of days," Midoriya responded, causing Uraraka to clap in response.

"That's great! But now let's focus on you getting better. Are you hungry?" Uraraka asked.

"Well…lunch is coming up soon…," Midoriya suggested, causing Uraraka to get out of his seat.

"Alright, there's a good restaurant across the street. I'll text you the menu when I get there, and you can tell me what you want," Uraraka explained as Midoriya nodded in agreement. Uraraka and Midoriya gave each other a peck on the lips before she headed out the door in search of lunch.


	3. Day 3: Crack of Dawn

Crack of Dawn

Ochako Uraraka was sleeping in the bed she shared with her boyfriend Izuku Midoriya, wrapped in the blanket and her head buried deep in her pillow. However, she heard the squeak of Midoriya getting out of bed, so she tiredly turned to the other side of bed, to see a shirtless Midoriya doing push-ups. Midoriya looked over at Uraraka's half open eyes, and smiled at her.

"Morning beautiful," Midoriya greeted before continuing his pushups.

"Deku…it's 5 in the morning, do you really need to exercise now?" Uraraka asked, still barely able to take her head off of her pillow.

"What can I say, old habits die hard," Midoriya responded as he continued his exercise routine. "When I was training with All Might, I would train really early in the morning and I…haven't really stopped since then." Uraraka chuckled softly before she turned her head to go back to sleep.

"OK, just don't work yourself too hard," Uraraka responded before she closed her eyes and quickly fell back to sleep.


	4. Day 4: Broken Glass

Broken Glass

Ochako Uraraka looked at her boyfriend, Izuku Midoriya, with her arms crossed around her chest, much like the look on her face. Behind Izuku Midoriya was a broken window, with a hole the size of Midoriya's foot at the center of the bottom part of the window, and tiny shards of glass peppered around the floor of the gym in their apartment.

"Care to explain?" Uraraka asked, still looking at Midoriya the way that a parent would look at their child after they broke something. Midoriya started scratching the back of his head with his right hand.

"I was…practicing some new moves I had come up with, and I guess I got a little too into it," Midoriya explained, chuckling nervously before Uraraka started pulling on Midoriya's ear.

"Deku…I'm all well and good with you training in the house, I don't want to spend more money to fix our gym every time you 'get a little too into' your training," Uraraka said, with a demanding tone in her voice that caused Midoriya to shake.

"I understand, Ochako, I'll try and be more careful next time," Midoriya said. Uraraka nodded in approval before letting go of Midoriya's ear, and kissing him on the cheek.

"OK, I'm glad to hear it, but you're going to clean it up, right?" Uraraka asked. Midoriya nodded, before leaving the gym to grab the vacuum to clean the broken glass on the floor. Uraraka then walked up to the elliptical and started running onto it as Midoriya came back into the room with the handheld vacuum.


	5. Day 5: Muse

Muse

"Hey Deku, why were you staring at me in class this morning?" Ochako Uraraka asked her classmate, friend, and (not so) secret crush Izuku Midoriya. This caused Midoriya to stop in his tracks, and turn to Uraraka.

"Uh…was I?" Midoriya asked, trying to play dumb.

"Yeah, you were a couple of times in Mr. Aizawa's class," Uraraka responded.

"Well…I was just…thinking," Midoriya stammered out quietly, his face turning as red as Kirishima's hair and his head looking down.

"Thinking about what?"

"Well…I was…thinking of…how beautiful you are," Midoriya mumbled, before his eyes immediately bugged out of his head and he covered his mouth with both of his hands. Uraraka, for her part, was blushing just as hard as Midoriya was and the words seemed to be trapped in her throat. So, temporarily unable to talk, Uraraka gave Midoriya quick peck on the cheek.

"Thank you Deku," Uraraka mumbled, not able to look at Midoriya's face. Midoriya mustered up all his courage to give Uraraka a kiss on the top of her head and a hug.

"Anytime Ochako."


	6. Day 6: Flight

Flight

"Ugh!" Ochako Uraraka groaned, dragging her suitcases while her boyfriend Izuku Midoriya was chuckling at her.

"Come on Ochako, we've been on planes before," Midoriya said, rubbing her back to try and relax her.

"I know, but it doesn't mean I liked it anymore then too," Uraraka responded, before she and Midoriya gave their tickets to the person standing in front of the entrance to the plane, and walked towards their seat.

"Why do you hate planes so much?" Midoriya asked as she and Uraraka continued their trek to the plane itself.

"Because I can never sleep on planes, I don't like the food, I can't move around, and I hate the feeling your ears get when we go into the air," Uraraka explained, as she and Midoriya got on the plane, and started looking for their seats.

"Wow…that is a pretty detailed list." Midoriya and Uraraka found their seats, put their carry-on bags in the drawers. "But you know what you have now that you didn't in those other flights?"

"No…what?" Midoriya gave Uraraka the window seat before sitting next to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Me. I know that I can't solve every problem that you have with planes, but I'll try my best to make this flight more comfortable for you in any way that I can," Midoriya explained before Uraraka hugged him.

"You're the best you know that?"

"Yeah…but it's nice to hear it every once in a while." Midoriya quipped as the two continued to snuggle while they were waiting for the plane to take off.


	7. Day 7: New Addition

New Addition

Izuku Midoriya and Ochako Uraraka were standing around in their newly bought apartment, excited about what was about to be coming through the door. They had a cake in the middle of the coffee table, saying "Welcome!", a couple of presents surrounding the cake, and a few pouches of apple juice.

Just then, the door to the apartment building opened, and the door revealed Eri coming into the house. Eri was smiling at the two heroes who up until now, weren't officially her parents, but still acted like she was ever since Midoriya and Mirio Togata saved her from Overhaul. However, they started the adoption process over a week ago and they had finally completed it earlier in the day.

"WELCOME HOME ERI!" Midoriya and Uraraka yelled together before picking Eri up and grabbing her in a hug. Eri returned the hug with just as much vigor as the young couple had given her.

"I'm so happy to be here! You guys have been so amazing to me that I can't wait to be your daughter!" Eri exclaimed excitedly, jumping out of Uraraka and Midoriya's arms and ran around the apartment to look around the various rooms and hallways of the apartment. Midoriya and Uraraka smiled at the excited Eri, before Uraraka grabbed her by her underarms, and brought her back to the living room.

"Neither can we, Eri!" Uraraka cooed, sitting her down next to her on the couch, handing her a juice pouch. Eri took it happily and opened it before taking a sip of it, still looking around the new surroundings of her new home.

"So Eri, we're working to get you enrolled in a school that's nearby," Midoriya mentioned, causing Eri to nod in excitement.

"Thank you! It's really awesome that I can finally be a normal kid!" Eri exclaimed, nearly tackling Midoriya to the ground with another hug. The new family continued to talk and celebrate, with all three of them thinking of what family adventures await them after today.


End file.
